


Dick's Ass Is Grass

by FleetSparrow



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Blood and Injury, Gang Rape, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: For the DC Kink Meme:  Blockbuster decides that he wants to punish Dick even more thoroughly for disrupting his plans and ruining his life. So he rapes the mouthy vigilante in front of his goons, leaving that perky ass gaping wide and bleeding when he’s done.
Relationships: Roland Desmond/Dick Grayson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Dick's Ass Is Grass

Dick woke up to a bruised collarbone and a bad headache.

He rolled slowly onto his side, testing his shoulder. It hurt like hell, but he could still move. Carefully, he rolled onto his knees.

A light blazed on, making Dick blink harshly. He groaned and sat back onto his haunches.

“Nightwing.”

Dick knew that voice well.

“Blockbuster.”

“You’ve destroyed my empire. You’ve ruined my enterprises. You killed my mother!”

“Now that one, I didn’t do,” Dick said. “And you know that.”

“You didn’t save her. That’s the same thing to a good guy like you.”

Dick frowned. Blockbuster’s voice was coming from everywhere, but he was nowhere to be seen. Wherever Dick was, he was sure there was at least one camera on him, and several hidden speakers. And, of course, a microphone, if Blockbuster had heard him.

“I’ve been trying to break you for years, and you always seem to come back.”

“I’m resilient like that,” Dick said.

“But now. I know how to break you.”

Dick rolled his eyes, although his gut churned at the idea. Who knew what he might have planned?

“I’m sure I’m gonna be the first to know it.”

A door clicked open and Dick started. The door had been so flush with the walls, he hadn’t noticed it. That didn’t bode well. What also didn’t was the fact that he’d been stripped of his boots and gloves, as well as his mask. In some ways, it didn’t really matter; Blockbuster knew who he was already. But that did mean his family could be in danger. And he didn’t like not having any hard protection in case he had to fight.

Still, curiosity got the better of him, and it wasn’t like he was doing anything except rotting in this room, so he went out the door. Outside, was a long dark corridor. Dick followed it up to another door. He pushed, but the door didn’t budge. There was no handle to pull.

So, he found the lock and, barefooted, kicked the door open.

This new room was just as dark as the corridor. Tentatively, Dick pushed the broken door inside and entered the room.

Hands were on him in an instant. They grabbed and groped him, pulling him deeper into the room. He tried to hit and kick at the people holding him, but they just yanked him up above their heads. Dick struggled and squirmed until a large set of hands grabbed him around the middle pulled him into a cage.

Lights came on.

Dick found himself staring up at a very naked, very aroused Blockbuster.

Panic gripped his heart. He turned back to the cage door, but it was locked. Surrounding the cage was an army of men, probably all the henchmen Blockbuster still had. Dick wheeled around to face Blockbuster again. Alright, if it’s a fight he wanted, it was a fight he was going to get.

But if it wasn’t….

Dick swallowed thickly.

No. This was just intimidation. Blockbuster wouldn’t really.

Would he?

“Look at them,” Blockbuster said. “Listen to their jeers. They’re waiting to see you broken, because, once I’m through with you, I’ll be throwing your body to them.” The crowd cheered. “You’d better hope they’re more merciful.”

Dick paled, but he stood his ground. He could use Blockbuster’s strength against him. It had worked before. It would have to work now.

Blockbuster came at him, just like Dick hoped he would. Using the cage walls as leverage, he climbed backwards up until he hit the chain ceiling. Unfortunately, he wasn’t out of Blockbuster’s reach. He plucked Dick down like an apple and slammed Dick’s stomach across his knee.

Dick collapsed, boneless and out of breath. He blacked out for a second, coming to at the sound of fabric ripping. Blockbuster was tearing away his suit, leaving Dick as naked as he was. His whole abdomen ached where he’d been hit, and he was still gasping as Blockbuster picked him up. He shoved one large finger into Dick, dry, and Dick shouted in pain.

“Not so high and mighty now, are you?” Blockbuster taunted, barely giving Dick time to adjust before shoving a second finger inside him.

“Fuck. You.”

“You’re not in the best position for that,” Blockbuster said.

Finding Dick stretched enough for his liking, he pulled out his fingers. Dick had just enough time to try and wriggle away, before Blockbuster grabbed him by the waist with one hand and shoved him down on his cock.

Dick screamed. He couldn’t help it. He’d never been stretched like this before, like he was going to be torn apart. He reached for something, anything, to hold on to, but Blockbuster kept him in the center of the cage.

Tears streamed down his face as Blockbuster bounced him on his cock. He knew how he must look to the goons around them, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to be free, for all this to end. Blockbuster pulled out of him and Dick fell to the floor.

Dick tried to crawl away, but Blockbuster was back on him, pinning Dick down with his ass high in the air. Dick had no warning before Blockbuster plunged his fat cock inside him again.

Dick howled, the cock going deeper into him, making him sick. He could feel it pushing its way into his belly with each thrust, destroying his insides. He knew he was bleeding, but he could barely feel it around the pain. All he knew was that the glide of Blockbuster’s cock was getting easier, even if taking it wasn’t.

Blockbuster grabbed Dick’s throat, throttling him as he fucked him. For a moment, Dick prayed for death to take him, as Blockbuster cut off his air. Anything to make the pain stop. Just before blackness stole his vision, Blockbuster let go, dropping Dick’s head back to the floor. Dick panted and gasped and choked as his body tried to fill his lungs again.

Blockbuster was picking up his pace. Dick couldn’t even make sounds anymore. He just laid there, his mouth open in a silent scream, drooling onto the floor as Blockbuster raped him over and over. Was it the cheers of Blockbuster’s henchmen Dick heard, or was it just the rushing of blood in his ears? He couldn’t tell.

Blockbuster slapped Dick’s cock and Dick yelped. He hadn’t even noticed himself getting hard, hadn’t even comprehended it, but, like everything else, it just added to his humiliation. Blood trickled down his thighs. Finally, after one more brutal and pulverizing thrust, Blockbuster came.

Dick thought he was going to hurl. He swore he could feel the vile warmth of it snaking into his guts, pumping him impossibly full. He could feel it running in rivulets down his thighs. Dick closed his eyes and prayed for it to stop.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Blockbuster pulled out, leaving Dick a gaping and bloody mess. Some part of Dick that could think sighed in relief. It was over.

He was done.

Dick would crawl out of here if he had to, but he was free again.

Blockbuster picked up Dick by his neck like a kitten, dangling him for all his henchmen to see. More liquid poured down his legs, but Dick couldn’t care. He could barely think.

“Do you remember what I told you?” Blockbuster asked.

Dick could hardly remember his own name.

The cage door opened and Blockbuster emerged, carrying Dick.

“You will be broken tonight, Dick Grayson. You will never bother me again.”

With that, he threw Dick into the crowd. The men fell upon him, their cocks already out. Dick found himself being filled again, his ass, his mouth, everywhere.

Whether out of exhaustion or mercy, Dick’s mind couldn’t handle it. His eyes rolled back and he blacked out, his broken body passed around like a toy.


End file.
